Hero and the Maiden !
by Wiener Smoothie
Summary: Natalia and her family have always lived a rather peaceful life inside a land protected from the outside world.A man named Alfred suddenly appears and disrupts their peace, as he tries to perform a "heroic" deed.The ultimate leader,wishing to humiliate him sends him on a journey to retrieve a sunflower before several citizens are executed.With her family in danger,Natalia joins him


**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone. I'm wienersmoothie, and this is probably my...fifth attempt (**_first one in about a year**) **_**to actually finish any kind of fan-fic. I usually end up hating the story I've come up with (**_I'm really anal about it**) **_**and just stop or lose interest in the story. At last I've been able to think of a decent plot, story, and setting for a fan-fic-especially Hetalia. I'm actually writing this for a rather dear friend as well (**_Totally to give it to her as an offering of appeasement in exchangment of smiling, hue hue hue_**). And not to mention, I need a break from NaNoWriMo; my mind needs to be refreshed from writing one story and trying to reach 50k of words by the end of November asdfasdfadsf-**

**If this is tl;dr feel free to skip down to the beginning of the story. However be warned as you will probably find out this was different than you expected.**

**This next part will probably come across as blunt and rather hostile; but trust me it's for everyone's benefit. I'm trying to save you time from reading this fic and thinking at the end "Godammit, I hate this, this, and that". So here are some warnings about the fic.**

**-Less emphasis on Romance, more on adventure. **

**I'm really not a big fan of romance, and I don't really care for it so the plot won't revolve around romance. Instead this is going to be an adventure journey thing featuring America and Belarus. Sure there will be a bit of romance, but as I said before, it's not going to be the focus.**

**In fact the _"America x Belarus"_ is more of the character being stuck together and having to interact, as we, the audience, enjoy the dynamics between them. Oh, but don't worry they'll still be romantically involved._  
_**

**-Smut.**

**Yeah, I'm not going to write out smut unless it furthers the story. As well, I actually want something that's rather a bit clean. There will be some adult themes in here, but fade-to-black will be my friend and I hope its yours too.(Well in truth I'll have two versions of the story: one with smut that will not be published and the one to be published on here-without it.)**

**-Pairings.**

**To tell the truth, I dislike most of the fanbase because of this shit. I personally don't give a fuck about shippings; the only problem is that 99% of the discussions I've had about Hetalia (or tried to have; plus shipping wars are stupid and terrible) revolved around shipping and I just stopped liking it. Now don't get me wrong, I have a few of my own but I really could care less about them. FYI: America x Fem! Russia is my OTP. I have my reasons for liking them, but I don't go around shoving it in everyone's face or call people retards when they say they prefer (which is ab-so-lut-ley horrible and annoying) UsUk  
As well there really won't be any pairings featured in this fiction unless it's central to the story.**

**Sorry folks.**

**-Characters appear to be a bit _OOC?_**

**Alright, yeah let's talk about this. See, this story is set in an AU and is intended to be a bit more serious, and as such I've changed a few things about the characters, and or added something new to them, in which my own judgement thought it better suited this story and added more depth to the characters. For example, I'm actually making Belarus similar to one I saw in a fan-comic once; I completely loved that interpretation of her and thought it would be quite lovely to represented in this story. She's actually a bit calmer, but still retaining a "sane" obsession/romance towards Russia. (Though unfortunately I can't find the comic right now, so none of you can see what I'm talking about. orz )**

So just a warning, if you dislike characters being slightly different and can't stand them, this fic is probably not for you.

**ANYWAYS, for those that I did not chase off thank you for reading through the end of this stupidly long first Author's note. I just don't want to waste anyone's time searching for things I am not including in my fic. So, I hope you stick around and enjoy the story because I'll be working my best on it!**

OH, just one last thing. If you're wondering what time period or setting this story is in, it's a little undefined. The best that I can say is:

**_Steampunk_****  
**

**__**;D

* * *

****_Excerpt I_

_Hero and the Meeting !_

"What is wrong, brother?" Natalia asked Ivan, with a slight coo in her voice. Ever since the monthly gathering for a select few had began she could tell something bothered him. The small glint of annoyance she hadn't seen in a while had returned. His gaze would go over the crowd; always hinting at his hidden cruelty.

"There is someone here—look, see that man?" Ivan pointed out from his chain and into the crowd. "I…have never seen him before. I think he might be an outsider."

"Do you suppose he's only visiting from the surrounding villages?"

"Nyet."

"Do you wish for me to do something?" she suggested, and tried to give him a kiss. He pushed her aside coldly, causing her to shoot him an injured look.

"Natalia please," he reminded her of her place. Changing his tone he went back to the subject before. "No, it is not necessary for now."

"But Brother, if he troubles you now, though he is simply partaking in this event, then surely he will cause a problem here."

"I suspect he has already begun—Natalia," he said.

"Yes, Brother?"

"I will speak with the General. You will keep watch here until I return. I suspect that this could have been the man who might have caused the uprisings near Bruhl," he replied. "Perhaps we may be able to do something about this…_discreetly."_ There was a slight laugh at the end as usual. After all, that's how they had kept peace and order in a destroyed world; everything had to be kept in an orderly fashion unlike the barbarian survivors beyond the _Sovieun Curtain_.

"Anything…for you, Brother," she replied with a slight bow, stopping herself from even touching him. She was only allowed to do so at certain times, and she hated it. But it did make her moments when she was able to touch him even more special. He was so tall, and underneath his gentle and warm-hearted face was the childish cruelty their previous lives had instilled within him. But she remembered their times together—the three of them, Ivan, Katyusha, and herself: Natalia. He was so kind and warm to her doing those times; she was truly in-love with them.

Katyusha was hardly ever allowed to congregate with the main public during the monthly _gatherings;_ the city officials were given their own private section and their own booths, with only a select few being allowed to mix with the public. Ever month a certain number of civilians were invited into the large government building to partake in the first harvests of food. Each month the lists of people were rotated, and one could have expected to partake at least once in their lives. The finest dishes were cooked and the best drinks were served to reward the endurance of the people, and to remind them that their hardships had made them who they were.

Each of the regional Magistrates were always invited to oversee the festivities and to discuss the problems of the land and to create solutions. Katyusha's eldest sibling, Ivan, at one point had been given an important magistrate position over the capital of the country. As such Natalia and herself often helped Ivan with other activities that usually needed their help. Katyusha, like Natalia loved her brother—but not in the perverse way Natalia did. Even so at times it was necessary to break taboos upon the bed for the sake of their brother, and every time she would cry and so would Natalia. While Katyusha detested being the center of Ivan's (perverse as well) affection she would cry to herself in the bath or in her own room when she was sure none would bother her; Natalia would cry because her brother detested her love, yet still had her upon his bed as well whenever he wanted. It was a joyful experience for Natalia as she would be touched and could touch her brother, but it was a reminder he held no feelings that were as strong as hers and simply used her for primal satisfaction.

Ivan was opposed to Katyusha being one of the government representatives to mix with the public in the gathering. She was often easily hurt, and having a rather supple and ample bosom made her the target of many people often—which would result in the people who committed any mistake against her drive themselves into exile (or suicide) for fear of Ivan (as he was _extremely_ protective of Katyusha.

However other officials had persuaded Ivan in allowing Katyusha access to the public floor –on the condition that he be dismissed from the first trial of meetings to keep watch over his sister from the third floor. When Katyusha was escorted by other officials into the public floor, she was ecstatic and eager and filled with wonder as she had often been forbidden to be surrounded by so many people. Many times she would approach someone from the public and made an attempt to talk to them, but they would suddenly move away and avoid her in a nervous frenzy, as they had been informed by several others to be wary as she was _Ivan's_ sister.

And as Katyusha's illusion experience of relative freedom began, quickly ended as she found herself simply walking alone during the entire event. She would walk from one place and look longingly at the masses of people who would simply look at her with a frightened face, or would sit down on an isolated chair to eat the food that came out almost constantly. Even then, her eyes welled up and she began to cry silently. It wasn't until another one of the officials found her crying alone, that she went to pick Katyusha by the arms and brought her to a corner.

"Here, here, do not cry," Lady Julija told Katyusha tenderly, handing her a handkerchief. "Please, do not cry—if your brother sees you this way he will have all of our heads."

Katyusha forced her weeping to sniffling, and wiped her eyes continuously with the laced cloth. "F-forgive me, Lady Julija," she whimpered lightly. "I just do not understand, the public does not need to avoid me. I simply…want to befriend at least one person. It has been long since I have had anyone to trust."

"They are only being cautious, Katyusha. They are cautious because this is the only refuge they have. Do you not remember what is outside the walls Sovieun? They treasure this place and their own lives, perhaps you could be grateful for that as well," lady Julija continued to comfort the woman.

Katyusha winced slightly at the mention of the walls. Often times she would stare out the window of her room towards the distant walls, and wonder if it was truly that way outside. After all no one had every been out—how were they so sure? Inside the walls, she was grateful there was peace and order. However, this was at the cost of a lot of freedom, she had noticed herself. Katyusha often kept quiet, knowing the price of discussing something against the peace and order their ancestor had worked so hard for. Their grand _Mother_ had long ago saved their land from the end of the world, and created a place for them to live until the end of time.

"Lady Juljia, I-I wish at times I could be free from this place. I wouldn't have to worry about anyone being afraid of me—even if it meant leaving my dear brother. There is much love for him within my heart, but I regret this loneliness at times," she bursted.

Lady Juljia with horrified eyes covered her mouth right away, and looked around if anyone had heard her. Fortunately no one had, and Lady Juljia turned immediately to Katyusha.

"You know not to speak—or even think that way!" she scolded. "Those very thoughts could very well end the peace in this land. Though you may have some reason, in the shadow of Mother's legacy it is foolish. You know what could happen if anyone who had a stricter heart heard you?"

"I-I'm sorry," Katyusha whimpered.

Lady Juljia sighed, and shook her head. But she smiled weakly at childish Katyusha. "Stay here for a moment. I received word earlier from Natalia that your brother had gone somewhere for a moment. I will go get her so you can be taken up to rest. It is tiring even when simply standing here with the public," Juljia giggled.

Katyusha forced a smile and nodded her head, and saw that Lady Juljia of the Greian region walk off and take a stairway up above where she disappeared. Katyusha sniffled some more and folded the handkerchief she had been lent. She had nothing to do now but look around, and her pitiful sobbing had caused her throat to become a bit dry, and so she decided to grab something to drink before Natalia came for her.

Katyusha stepped forward cautiously and found her self in the crowd of the public once more. She didn't need to maker her way around anyone as they simply walked out of her way and allowed her to reach one of the waiters that carried a tray of several glasses. Murmuring an "excuse me", she took one, turned around to press the glass upon her lips, but suddenly found the glass had jerked towards her face and splashed the entire contents of the drink upon her face and dress. Luckily it had been a clear liquid and only showed upon her dress where it had gotten wet.

A large group of people suddenly gasped when they realized what had happened, and the silence spread throughout the entire room as everyone looked at what had happened to the Head Magistrate's sister with nervous faces. A bumbling and loud man had knocked into her suddenly, as he was been forcing his way through the people quickly and grabbing as much food as he could and stuffed it into his face. Tripping over someone he stumbled forward and caused Katyusha to spill the drink over herself.

Without a cue Katyusha's face wrinkled slightly as she thought the man had done the deed on purpose. However she hardly had time to sob as he pulled a napkin from his pocket and wiped began to wipe her face and apologized.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorry," he repeated himself. as he continued to smother the napkin over her face. Katyusha didn't know what to do as she constantly tried to keep her face from being touched. However the man finally stopped, but noticed it was over her chest and simply brought the napkin over her bosom—which made several more people gasp nervously.

Katyusha finally broke away, her face flushed. However the man had an apologetic grin over his face and didn't seem as he had touched her breasts on purpose.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated again. "I wasn't watching where I was going—but hey, you should be careful as well!"

Katyusha blinked and looked at him without knowing what to say. She was more surprised at the fact he had taken the liberty to speak more than a simple "sorry" towards her, causing her to smile nervously and only nodded her head shyly. He had caught her completely off guard. The people around them began to speak again, but in low voices as most of their conversations were about how the foolish man would have been tortured to death for having caused Katyusha to spill something over herself—and even worse had brushed his hands over her nubile breasts.

She had found him somewhat attractive, as he was rather lean and wore clothes that were a bit strange. He had on a simply shirt that was held together in the middle buttons, and simple pants with suspenders—and a very dirty hat. And underneath he had scruffy hair that probably was just as dirty. In fact his face had several dark spots—but his eyes were lovely like glass beads and bright. She assumed he might have been from one of the villages closer to the edges of the wall as he also had a strong accent. Whenever he spoke to her his voice was boisterous and proud, and full of optimism unlike the low and deep ones almost everyone had around her, which made everyone sound as if they were often brooding.

"Well, anyways sorry about that lady! I'll see you around—"he began to say goodbye, but was held in place buy Katyusha's arm. She had suddenly reached out to him, and was surprised he stopped and gave her a questioning look. Right away she looked to see if Natalia was anywhere near, as Lady Juljia had left to fetch her.

"I…" she began, but fidgeted a bit, avoiding direct eye contact with the man. But she she decided to press on, as this might have been her only chance to ever meet someone who had been willing to talk to her—simply out of nowhere for the enjoyment.

"D-do you mind…if we talk for a bit?" she said hastily. The blonde man gave her a slight shrug and with his usual grin.

"I don't see why not—maybe you can help me out with a few questions I have as well," he responded rather well. Katyusha's face changed instantly and she smiled happily at him, giving him thanks and dragged him through the crowd, trying to blend in even for a bit and hoped to avoid Natalia's gaze even for a few minutes before she arrived upon the public floor to escort her away.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

**If you're reading this, I just wanted to give you a big Thank you for making it at the end of this chapter!  
However with the final two weeks of the semester in college and NaNoWriMo, I probably won't update much for a while until December.**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this and I look forward to feed back, constructive criticism, or simply if you liked it or not.**


End file.
